1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new board game for helping players playing to remember a deceased friend or family member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system and method that has certain improved features that allow players to work together to remember a deceased friend or family member. Additionally, the system should require that all the players finish the game at the same time.